


The Three Times Ethan Dreamed of Laying Next To His "Best Friend" and The One Time He Did

by oddbottleofink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mortal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbottleofink/pseuds/oddbottleofink
Summary: Ethan Nakamura is a thief who happens to pick a certain Luke Castellan on one of his robberies.





	

To be fair, Ethan did feel guilty about dragging Luke into all of this. All Ethan wanted to do is rob a bank in Westport and then get the hell out of there. However, Ethan didn’t consider that the local high school had just been dismissed. So then, Ethan saw Luke and their encounter went something like this.

“Are you robbing this store?” Luke asked, he was probably Ethan’s age give a year or so. He had sandy blond hair and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Ethan resisted the urge to scoff at the boy, “no, I am just holding these bags of money to give to charity”.

“I can help you carry them away from the cops” Luke offered with a smirk. Normally Ethan would’ve thought this kid was naïve and didn’t understand what was going on. The way Luke was smirking said he understood everything that was going on and wanted to assist.

“Why do you think I need help” Ethan asked despite not focusing on Luke anymore, the sirens were getting louder.

“Well, I am assuming your eye got snatched away by some cop and besides” Luke looked in the direction of the cop cars, “I am a fast runner”

“And I am bored, living a life on the run must be exciting huh?” Luke continued.

“For the most part yeah” Ethan admitted. It sure as hell was fun, it was a sense of ultimate freedom. It was that and the consequence of constant dread that you’ll get caught or killed.

Ethan contemplated the offer for a few seconds before handing over the heaviest bags to Luke, “just run south, I’ll catch up sooner or later, I put a GPS on that bag”.

Luke nodded before running off. Ethan made sure no one was chasing him before waiting till the sirens became a distant hum. Ethan looked at his phone, the kid didn’t lie. He was already 10 minutes away from his initial location.

Finally, Ethan came to the realization that he probably messed Luke’s life in the long run. Making him carry money to an unknown location, he could get caught any second. Then there is his family to worry about as well. Did the boy have family? Ethan snapped out of his thoughts and began running towards the woods.

It was hard to believe that they met almost a year ago, during that year, Ethan and Luke grew close. It would have been hard not to, since they are both risking their lives almost every day. Besides, it’s hard to not develop a crush on Luke. He had a body sculpted by God himself. Soft blond hair and blue eyes that looked like the glaciers gliding across the sea. The snarky comments, hyper personality and the daring actions also made Ethan fall for the teen. Luke had almost gotten them caught by sassing a police officer.

When Ethan began getting certain dreams about Luke he absolutely refused to believe it was because of a crush. Instead, he believed it was because Luke was almost the only person he saw daily. It was a vain attempt to ignore the fluttering in his chest every time he saw Luke. Or the immense pain in his chest when Luke almost got hurt.

The first dream was odd. Ethan was lying in a meadow. Yellow, pink and blue flowers gently brushing against his arms. It felt weird, mostly because Ethan didn’t feel the anxiety in his chest that he will get shot any moment. The sun seemed to mid-setting. Ethan got up and the meadow seemed to stretch on forever, the only thing that seemed to disrupt the flow of grass, trees and flowers was a white house. Ethan blinked in confusion, this was a dream for sure but why in hell did his brain decide this is what he needed? Sure, it was nice not dreading death every second but Ethan isn’t sure why a meadow is considered peaceful.

“Ethan!” Ethan heard Luke’s voice call out, “come inside you idiot! You will catch a cold!”. He could faintly see Luke standing in the distance. That’s what his brain is doing, trying to make him accept that he has a crush on Luke.

“I don’t want my best friend getting sick!”

 The second dream must have been because Ethan was delirious or something. Ethan had caught a cold earlier that day. Luke stuck behind and took care of him. During the entire day, Ethan was beginning to accept his “crush”. That was mostly because Luke taking the time to take care of him made Ethan’s chest get a warm bubbling sensation and Ethan was too tired to fight it.

The second dream as well was a little bit more, intimate to say the least. Instead of Ethan being alone lying on a soft rug, Luke was right next to him, talking about nonsense. Ethan felt Luke’s warm hand on his own. Normally, Ethan doesn’t like human contact but he didn’t pull away. He wasn’t sure why, maybe because he was scared if he moved, the illusion of this dream would vanish.

“Ethan? Are you feeling alright?” Luke asked. Ethan responded with a sneeze, Luke rolled his eyes and laughed, “I told you to not stay out that long”

Luke put his hand on Ethan’s forehead and sighed, “running a fever huh?”. Luke got up and walked away, Ethan could faintly hear water running.

“Why are you taking caring of me” Ethan asked. Just saying those words made Ethan’s throat feel like it was on fire. Luke walked back with a steaming cup of tea.

“What? I can’t take care of my best friend?” Luke questioned, tilting his head.

The second Ethan felt better, Luke and Ethan changed their hide-out. Apparently, the cops were close to finding them. Too close for Ethan’s liking.

The third and final dream had been the most intimate. Instead of laying on the floor or on a rug, Ethan was in bed. Ethan didn’t feel anything besides the blankets and the mattress before he felt body heat.

“Feeling better Nakamura?” A deep voice asked. Ethan almost bolted out of bed. Was it even humanly possible for someone’s voice to go that deep?

Ethan wanted, no scratch that he needed to wake up before his brain went south. Then Ethan would probably never can look Luke in the eyes again. But, Luke was so warm and the room was freezing.

Luke started to get up from the bed, and although yes, technically this was a dream, Ethan didn’t’ care at this point. He clung onto Luke’s arm. God lord Ethan won’t be able to face Luke after this for a long time.

“Ethan, I have to go to the bathroom” Luke groaned, trying to yank his arm out of Ethan’s grip. Now in reality, Luke could probably throw Ethan across the entire room if he wanted to. Ethan guessed in the dream world, real life didn’t matter.

“Don’t care” Ethan mumbled.

Luke sighed in defeat, “Fine, lucky you”, Ethan yawned. “Being my best friend and all”

Currently, Ethan was dragging Luke into a place of hiding. The stupid blond got shot trying to protect Ethan. Luke could barely walk and Ethan wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold Luke. He wasn’t giving up now, he can’t. He heard police shouting. Ethan dropped Luke in a small ditch and crawled after him.

“E-Ethan, it’s pointless” Luke croaked. Luke was right, the bullet went straight through his chest, barely missing his heart. Ethan didn’t have any medical supplies on him nor did he know how to treat a bullet wound. Still, Ethan was stubborn and refused to believe Luke would… That Luke would….

“No, it isn’t” Ethan snapped, trying to do something to numb the pain but it was hopeless. The police sounded closer. Too close.

“I thought best friends didn’t lie to each other?” Luke laughed. That laugh didn’t help with much as it triggered a coughing fit for the boy. Ethan flinched, he hated seeing Luke like this.

Luke’s blue eyes seemed to be going in and out of focus. Ethan was shaking him, desperately trying to keep him awake, “c’mon Luke, stay awake, just a little longer yeah?”.

“You said best friends don’t lie to each other?” Ethan chocked out, “well you promised that you would stay with me, so don’t break it!”. Luke gave him a weary smile, it was obvious Luke just wanted to give up.

“I’m sorry” Luke apologized, tears bean welling at his eyes, “but Ethan?”

Ethan refused to look up, he didn’t want Luke to see him in this hysterical state but he forced out a weak,” Yeah?”

“Thank you for not making my life boring and- “Luke coughed weakly, “a-and being my best friend”

Then Luke stopped breathing, Ethan could hold on any longer and collapsed besides his “best friend” trying to contain his sobs. Ethan wanted to be next to Luke, he didn’t care where if he heard _something_ from him. It doesn’t matter what, a cough, sneeze or cries. If Luke is still alive!

But no, complete silence. No movement from Luke, no noise. Ethan curled up beside him, shaking. His head began pounding and the police sirens got closer. Ethan didn’t look at Luke’s corpse, he still refused to believe that Luke is… well you know.

So, Ethan had three dreams before this incident. Then the one time he did actually get to lie down to his “best friend”, that friend ended up dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, um I don't know what happened


End file.
